


Who Will Wait For Me?

by Wayward_Spider



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I love Umbrella Academy crossovers, No Plot, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: He was always waiting for his siblings.
Relationships: Death & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Who Will Wait For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the Umbrella Academy and I wanted to write a crossover with Spider-Man
> 
> Here are the results.

He sat and waited.

It seemed to be the only thing he did these days.

He sat and waited for Luther. Luther, who would spend hours training on end, trying to get the approval and praise of a man who never loved him. Luther, who would lecture everyone else when they fell out of line. Luther, who loved and protected his family. Luther, who acted more like a leader than a brother. 

He sat and waited for Luther to come and ask him for help. He sat and waited for Luther to realize that his siblings loved him. He sat and waited for Luther to become his brother again. He sat and waited as Luther tore himself down, wishing that he would stop being a soldier.

He sat and waited. None of this ever happened.

He sat and waited for Diego. Diego, who was kind and loved their mother. Diego, who fought with Luther for their father’s praise. Diego, who shrinks at the sight of a needle. Deigo, who would rather fight than talk. Diego, who grew to resent their father and everyone around them. Diego, who would come back drenching wet from personal training.

He sat and waited for Diego to ask for help. He sat and waited for Diego to ask if they wanted to hang out. He sat and waited as Diego was slowly destroyed by his personal training, wishing that he could take Diego’s place. He sat and waited for Diego to stop being hateful and instead be his brother

He sat and he waited. His wishes never came true.

He sat and waited for Alison. Alison, who could be kind. Alison, who chose to use her powers for her own gain. Alison, who loved having the attention. Allison, who loved to rumor her siblings to do her will. Alison, who craved for praise from their father. Alison, who cried herself to sleep after personal training. Alison, who was haunted by what her powers could do.

He sat and waited for Alison to break from all the pressure. He sat and waited for Alison to stop abusing her powers. He sat and waited for Alison to try and be a better sister. He sat and waited for the day Alison wouldn’t be haunted by her powers.

He sait and waited. Not of it ever happened. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

He sat and waited for Klaus. Klaus, who was the happiest and the funniest. Klaus, who loved being with his family. Klaus, who was scared of the dark shadows. Klaus, who came back even more haunted after every personal training secession.

He sat and waited for Klaus as he slowly broke down. He sat and waited as Klaus kept rejecting his help. He sat and waited as Klaus slowly destroyed himself. He sat and waited for Klaus to become his sibling again. 

He sat and waited. He wished that Klaus would just accept some help.

He sat and waited for Five. Five, who was too smart for his own good. Five, who thought he was above everyone else. Five, who deep down secretly cared about them. Five, who thought he had the most control of his powers. Five, who was driving himself to destruction with his goals.

He sat and waited. He sat and waited as Five kept pushing himself. He sat and waited as Five started pushing everyone away. He sat and watched as Five became obsessed with Time Travel. He sat and waited as Five grew even more resentful of their father.

He sat and waited for his brother to return home. 

He sat and waited for Ben. Ben, who was quiet and kind. Ben, who loved to read. Ben who loved his family. Ben, who was terrified of his powers. Ben, who became more haunted after every personal training secession. Ben, who believed that their father loved them.

He sat and waited for Ben. He sat and waited as Ben asked for help. He sat and waited as Ben talked to him. He sat and waited as Ben became more close off. He sat and waited as Ben became more afraid of his powers each day. He sat and waited for the day Ben would lose control of his powers.

He sat and waited. He wished that he looked out for Ben better.

He sat and waited for Vanya. Vanya, who was quiet and shy. Vanya, who was timid. Vanya, who loved to play the violin. Vanya, who became more haunted as their father kept pushing her away. Vanya, who closed herself off. Vanya, who believed she didn’t have any value.

He sat and waited for Vanya when she was upset. He sat and waited as Vanya tuned her violin to play. He sat and waited for Vanya as the rest of their siblings pushed her away. He sat and waited for Vanay every night when she left out snacks for Five.

He sat and waited. He wanted his sister to be happy again.

He sat and waited for his mother, Grace. Grace, who would read them stories. Grace, who would cook them dinner. Grace, who showed them love. Grace, who took care of their injuries. Grace, who became more of a parent then Renginald ever could be.

He sat and waited for his mother as she started to become more independent. He sat and waited as his mother did nothing about the abuse beside a kind smile. He sat and waited as his mother became haunted by the house. He sat and waited as his father programmed Grace to follow his orders.

He sat and waited. He wished his mother wasn’t under his father’s control.

He was on the ground and waiting. He was waiting as he took his last breath. The cold ground creeped into his bones as a dark red slowly spread out beneath him. 

He waited for his siblings to save him. He waited to go home and have dinner with his family. He waited to go home so he could sneak out with his siblings to Griddy Donuts. He waited for a miracle.

No miracle ever came though. Peter just waited for someone, anyone, to save him. As darkness slowly creeped in, Peter started getting more tired. He was tired of waiting and he couldn't do it anymore. So, he layed and stopped waiting for once.

It took nearly half an hour before his siblings were done with their part of the mission. They didn’t have to wait for him. Klaus terrified cries and screaming told them that Peter was dead. 

There was no one left to wait for his siblings now.


End file.
